La Taberna de las Sombras
by oO-Alex-chan-Oo
Summary: AU Sasunaru y otras parejas, basada en la obra Don Juan Tenorio versión modificada. Sasuke y Sai hacen una apuesta que les llevará a las más inesperadas consecuencias... ¿quién ganará? Lo que puede inspirar un examen de literatura


**Advertencias: ** Naruto y su historia y personajes pertenecen a su creador Kishimoto, yo sólo me limito a robarle los personajes.

Este fic está basado en Don Juan Tenorio de José Zorrilla, y aunque yo no le llegó ni a la altura de los zapatos a este maestro de las letras, tengo que agradecerle a él y a mi examen de literatura que me dieran la idea del fic.

Va a ser AU, y cualquier parecido con el mundo de ninjas es pura coincidencia. Al igual que Don Juan Tenorio, va a estar encuadrado en la Edad Media, de ahí la extraña forma de hablar de los personjes.

OoooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

La Taberna de las Sombras, lugar conocido por criminales y bandidos, famoso por sus redadas con la policía y la mala gente que lo frecuentaba; un lugar donde las prostitutas vendían su cuerpo al mejor postor, al que ofreciera más dinero, normalmente nobles o personas de alto poder adquisitivo que encontraba en los turgentes pechos de esas jovencitas lo que no tenían en sus matrimonios concertados.

Ese lugar, en la Taberna de las Sombras, era el sitio elegido para contarse todas sus fechorías y sus continuos escarceos amorosos.

Allí estaban, como un año atrás habían acordado verse, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai; conocidos en toda la región por los corazones rotos que habían dejado a su paso, los líos con la policía y sus continuas apuestas, que a los ojos de cualquiera podrían parecer de mal gusto y de dudosa legalidad.

Precisamente el día en que se conocieron estaban en esa taberna, que desde ese momento se había convertido en el mudo testigo de sus vivencias y su venganza personal con la vida. Nunca olvidarían ese día, en parte por los trágicos sucesos que les rememoraba y en parte por los divertidos momentos que pasaron una vez que se conocieron:

_Sasuke Uchiha había acabado en ese lugar sin saber muy bien como; intentando ahogar las penas en el alcohol que tan pronto como el tabernero le servía acababa en su boca; no obstante, ni el alcohol que atravesaba quemando su garganta, conseguía que su angustia disminuyera._

_- Ya te estás largando, hermanito_

_- No serás capaz._

_-Ya no están papá y mamá para defenderte ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_- Eres un cabrón_

_- Cuida tu lenguaje Sasuke, a los nobles hay que tenerlos más respeto. Y vete ya de aquí, me aburres._

_Por culpa de su hermano lo había perdido todo._

_Su familia había sido asesinada por Itachi, y eso además de dejarlo solo en la vida, hacía que su herencia pasara enteramente a manos de su hermano. Al ser menor de edad y siendo Itachi el primogénito y por tanto el heredero legal de todos los bienes de la familia Uchiha, él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de reclamar nada, y sólo le quedaba tragarse su orgullo y abandonar por órdenes de su hermano la que siempre había sido su casa._

_OoooO _

_Sai era una persona que ante todo, sabía guardar sus sentimientos, sin entregar nunca su corazón; y confiar aquella vez en esa chica, la única en que se había permitido el dar todo por alguien, había sido su auténtica perdición._

_Con sus ojos oscuros y su pelo rubio, Temari lo había conquistado._

_El padre de Sai, un afamado caballero de la corte, servía para la familia de Temari, los reyes del país de la Arena. Sai había conocido a Temari y a sus hermanos desde que eran unos crios, y aunque ni con Gaara ni con Kankuro llegó a establecer amistad, con la chica fue totalmente distinto, pues nada más verla, siendo aún unos niños, había caído rendido a sus pies_

_Durante unos años intentó olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Temari, tuvo numerosas amantes, pero en todas ellas veía el amor que le tenía a la hija del rey._

_Finalmente juntos empezaron una relación secreta y Sai, aunque contaba que al saciar el deseo físico que tenía por la chica su amor se le pasaría, no vio cumplidas sus expectativas; sino todo lo contrario, cada día su enamoramiento se hacía más y más presente._

_Con el tiempo llegó a hacerse adicto a todo lo relacionado con Temari: a su perfume, a sus exigencias caprichosas y, sobre todo, se había un completo adicto a su cuerpo, una droga que no quería abandonar._

_Pero todo había salido mal, pues Temari no sólo era guapa, sino que también era egoísta y vanidosa, y su orgullo no le permitía que nadie supiera que mantenía una relación con el hijo de un simple guerrero del ejército de su padre siendo ella hija de reyes._

_- Ha llegado ya el momento de que dejemos de vernos- anunció Ino- vete ahora de mi casa, no te busques más tormentos._

_- ¿es una broma, verdad?- preguntó Sai alarmado_

_- Aunque te pese no es broma, me voy a casar con el hijo de un noble, con Shikamaru de Nara, su familia es de las más importantes del reino._

_-¡Pero yo te quiero!- argumentó- ¿Eso no cuenta nada?_

_- Esto ha sido una gran diversión y todo eso- soltó Temari- admito que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero nada más, no sé como has podido pensar que yo me fijaría en alguien como tú para algo más que no sea follar._

_- Pero…_

_- Nunca me casaría con alguien como tú, eres demasiada poca cosa._

_No se quedó a escuchar que más barbaridades le decía Temari, simplemente no quería volver a verla._

_Con el corazón roto y su autoestima por los suelos, fue al único lugar donde te podían matar sólo por respirar, la Taberna de las Sombras._

_En cuanto llegó se sentó en la barra, al lado de un tipo que no conocía de nada y que no parecía encontrarse en un estado mucho mejor que el suyo. Poco podía imaginar que ese tipo, Sasuke Uchiha, se convertiría en su mejor amigo y el confidente en que esa noche, entre los estragos de la embriaguez, le contaría todas sus penas amorosas, recibiendo a cambio que Sasuke le contara las suyas._

Y desde ese día acordaron un pacto de honor por el que nadie más se burlaría de ellos y en el que juraban vengarse de todos los que les habían hecho sufrir: Sasuke prometió vengarse de Itachi, el hermano que tanto daño le había hecho; y Sai prometió vengarse de la familia de Temari por haberle destrozado el corazón.

Hasta que cumplieran su venganza sólo se dedicarían a hacer una cosa; no enamorarse nunca, estafarían lo que pudieran y aprovecharían todo lo bueno de la vida: alcohol, sexo y el dinero.

Si hubo algo que pronto se convirtió en una costumbre entre ellos,esa fue la de apostar.

Su primera apuesta había tenido como testigos a los clientes de la taberna, y el objetivo era averiguar cuál de los dos era capaz de hacer que le arrestaran y escapar antes de la prisión. Esa apuesta, ganada por Sasuke, fue continuada por muchas más, como por ejemplo quién era capaz de acostarse antes con la hija del noble de turno –o con la propia esposa del noble-, provocar una pelea o hasta robarle a uno de los ladrones con peor fama de la ciudad.

Esta, su última apuesta, había sido la más larga de todas. Había durado justo un año y allí estaban, como habían acordado en verse un año atrás, para comprobar cual de los dos era el que en el tiempo de un año se había acostado con más mujeres, había robado más dinero y derramado más sangre.

- Y bien, mi querido amigo- le dijo Sai a Sasuke- aquí se acaba esta apuesta, comprobemos pues quien es el ganador. Cuéntame que es lo que te ha sucedido durante todo este año, a cuanta gente has matado y a damas enamorado.

Sasuke, con una gran jarra de cerveza en su mano, sonrió de manera triunfante, creyendo ya la apuesta ganada, y procedió a contarle a su amigo todas las maldades que había cometido.

- Pensando en nuestra apuesta me dije a mi mismo: "en primer lugar debes buscar la batalla con sangre que derramar, pues como cualquiera sabe, en una guerra siempre encontrarás contra quien luches y dinero que robar.

Y así, buscando batalla, fui a la Villa del Sonido, que como anda siempre en guerra no encontré mejor lugar. Allí alquilé una casa, llena de lujos, que nunca llegué a pagar, y en la puerta le colgué un letrero que rezaba:

_Aquí está Sasuke Uchiha_

_Que ha venido a comprobar_

_Que puede matar a Itachi_

_Sólo con pestañear_

_Y a demostrar a la dama_

_Que habite en este lugar_

_Que si quiere diversión_

_Conmigo la va a encontrar_

Pronto me gané la enemistad de todos los caballeros y hombres del sonido, al igual que me gané la simpatía de las damas.

Desde la más humilde granjera, hasta la novicia por entrar en el convento, cayeron en mis redes.

El desagrado que yo producía a las gentes de la Villa, llamaron la atención del Rey Orochimaru, que me tomó prisionero y me encerró en su castillo. Allí conocí a mucha gente, y el rey me tomó como su aprendiz.

Mejoré el manejo de la espada, pero aún era un prisionero, y encerrado en ese lugar no podía cumplir la puesta, así que le pedí al rey que me liberara, y él juró que lo haría si cumplía un último favor.

Me dijeron que para recobrar la libertad tendría que pasar una noche con el rey y con su cruel consejero Kabuto; no necesité oírlo dos veces, dije que lo pensaría y esa misma noche, a la primera de cambio, huí del castillo sin dejar rastro de mí.

Con mis huesos di a parar al País de la Arena y allí, al igual que en la Villa del Sonido, acabé en una prisión; esta vez en una cárcel a la que un policía me había enviado al encontrarme estafando a los aldeanos.

Mi huida fue interesante; no encontré mejor opción que embaucar a la mujer del alguacil que me custodiaba, que para su mala o buena fortuna, ese día fue a visitar a su esposo.

Dos piropos y una muestra de lo que se perdía si no me abría la puerta de la celda fueron suficientes para que la mujer me abriera, y allí, con el marido en la habitación colindante, esa mujer probó el cielo y yo me escapé después.

Y durante todo este tiempo he estado en muchos lugares, he matado a mucha gente, he desvirgado a doncellas, me he beneficiado esposas y los que más ahora me odian; y creo, mi querido Sai, que si me cuentas tu historia, descubrirás sin remedio que has perdido nuestra apuesta

- No adelantes acontecimientos Sasuke- advirtió Sai- tu arrogancia te pierde. Oye pues mi historia y juzguemos después quien ha cometido mayor mal.

Al igual que tú, yo también pensé a que lugar podría ir donde pudiese matar a más personas, causar más alboroto, y burlar a más doncellas. Y a mi mismo yo me dije:

"Si hay algo que trae el mal por donde quiera que va, es sin duda la pobreza, y para encontrar la pobreza el País de la Ola es lo mejor donde buscar"

Y así mis pasos se encaminaron al País de la Ola, donde mi buen carisma me llevó a aliarme con unos grandes mafioso, y por cosas del destino, acabé siendo su líder, y para demostrarte lo que allí me persiguieron, te he traído un cartelito que allí mandaron crear- Sai le enseñó un cartel en el que aparecía su foto con un "se busca" debajo y una gran suma por recompensa- pero el camino de la estafa, no me dejaba seguir con el del amor, y así,con toda mi pena, dejé a mis camaradas ladrones y me fui a buscar compañía con aquel que la quisiera.

Llegué al País de Konoha, y en la casa que compré y nunca llegué a pagar, colgué en la puerta un cartel:

_Para el caballero y dama_

_Que se quiera entretener_

_No pierda ya más el tiempo_

_No es una promesa vana_

_Pues el que conmigo venga_

_Diversión la va a tener_

Y a la condesa y al duque, prostituta y pescador, y a todo que se moviera fue lo que me caté yo.

Y de tanto folleteo, y fama de libertino, di de pleno con la cárcel, sin saber como escapar. Y pensando no hallé mejor solución que embaucar al pobre guardia que ese día me custodiaba. Con él tuve relaciones, y a cambio de mis favores, me liberó de prisión.

Y en el resto de este año, al igual que tú mi amigo, he visto muchos lugares, he probado a muchas damas y a inexpertos jovencitos, y en cada sitio que estuve ahora la gente me odia.

- Me alegro de comprobar lo interesante de tu partida, pero eso no nos aclara el ganador de la apuesta, pues a historias y sucesos estamos muy empatados- dijo Sasuke

- Compruebo con mi pesar, lo mismo que tu ahora dices, el empate una vez más ha ganado nuestra apuesta.

- Me ha sorprendido, Sai, que entre todas tus probadas al placer carnal no hay sólo buenas doncellas, sino también caballeros. Y tú sabes que yo jamás he estado con un hombre- contestó Sasuke.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes, y al oírte ahora esto he encontrado la manera de desempatar nuestra apuesta. Quien antes busque a un doncel será el que gane.

- Me parece sin embargo, que esa apuesta es muy simplona, yo te propongo otra cosa que seguro que te atrae más

- ¿en qué estás pensando amigo?- preguntó Sai

- El reto consistirá en buscar un matrimonio que esté a punto de casar y enamorar al novio y a la novia al mismo tiempo, beneficiarse a los dos, y abandonarlos después ¿qué te parece mi idea?

- Parece muy tentadora- contestó- pero la veo facililla, y me auto impongo a mi mismo, contigo como testigo que embaucaré a los dos, la novia y el prometido, y después me acostaré con los dos al mismo tiempo en un perfecto "menage a trois".

- Interesante se ve la idea- comentó Sasuke- pero yo no me decido, a diferencia que tú, yo con uno cada vez, y con eso voy servido.

- Entonces quedamos que de aquí a una semana, en la Taberna de las Sombras, nos volveremos a ver. Yo elegiré el matrimonio que te toque a ti romper, y tú elegirás el mío.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nos vemos en siete días, y te advierto desde ahora, que te lo pondré difícil al escoger el matrimonio, pues si hay algo que ahora quiero es ganarte- advirtió Sasuke

- Lo mismo te advierto amigo, y con este nuevo aviso, da comienzo nuestra apuesta.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooO

OoooO

Se acepta cualquier comentario en el que me digais que estoy loca y que qué me había fumado al emparejar a Temari con Sai... era necesario para los siguientes capítulos.

¿Quienes serán los matrimonio que les toque romper? Uno de ellos será el de Naruto ya que va a ser Sasunaru, pero el otro es sorpresa. No sé porque escogí a Sai para hacer de Don Luís Mejía, pero como este fic aunque está basado en Don Juan Tenorio, el argumento va a cambiar bastante, aunque no importaría ver a Sasuke diciéndole a Naruto eso de

No es verdad angel de amor

que en esta apartada villa

yo me escondo en la otra orilla 

que a tí la luna te excita

y seguro que me violas

aunque lo hagas con amor


End file.
